


Friends don't let friends...

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a desolate Adam in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends don't let friends...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** , it was the only way I could get Danny/Chin from her. **This is not happy-fluffy-puppies-and-kittens fic. This is dark and angry.** Sorry Haldoor.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing in someone else's pool.  
> 

Steve slammed in to Adam’s body, again and again. Adam was on his knees, chest and face to the mattress, supplicant, but pushing back at Steve for all he was worth. Grunting loudly with each thrust into his body, louder than Steve was being as he pushed into the tight raw heat.

“More! Harder, more!” The words were muffled by Steve’s sheets. “Fuck McGarrett, more!”

“Shut up!” Steve swatted Adam’s ass, felt the sting of it bite at his own palm. Fucking Kono’s Yakuza bailing boyfriend had not been on his agenda tonight. It was a nice perk in some ways, but in others… Steve knew it would bite him in the ass soon enough.

~~

The evening had started off tame enough. Steve was on his own. He’d had the thought of _Finally_ when he left work to head home, but was bored before he hit his driveway. Crap-tastic battered and deep fried food sounded amazing and he called in an order for takeout.

_Vern’s East Coast_ was a dive. The clientele was not that different from Danny; haoles who’d come from the mainland but ended up in crappy pink-collar jobs that didn’t quite make the rent payments. They were looking for mainland comfort food, cheap drinks, and to forget that paradise wasn’t what the brochures showed the tourists. Hawaiians did not go there, which was why it shocked Steve to find Adam Noshimuri at the bar, drunk on strawberry daiquiris. He didn’t want to talk to Adam; he didn’t trust him at all. But the guy looked desolate in the low end bar.

Kono trusted Adam, Kono also trusted Steve when convention said that she shouldn’t so, for Kono, Steve made his way over to the bar. “Adam?”

Adam looked up sharply, unbalanced slightly on his barstool but brought himself back to center. “McGarrett. What brings you _here_?”

“Fisherman’s platter. Can’t really get caught eating like that.”

“So you’re skulking.” He nodded his thanks at the bartender when his pink drink was delivered and threw a ten on the bar.

“And you’re not? Nobody’s going to think to look here for you, even if they recognized your car our front no one would think you’d be here. You're skulking too.”

“Family issues, I wanted to get away for a little while. Is there a problem, Officer?”

“Lieutenant Commander. Where’s Kono?”

“Bachelorette party.”

Steve nodded, having momentarily forgotten that she’d asked for the next day off. He caught the attention of the bartender, had his to-go order served to him at the bar and ordered a beer.

“You don’t have to stay for me.”

“Staying for Kono.” Steve tapped the neck of his beer against Adam’s shapely glass in salute to his co-worker. They sat in silence, both of them picking at Steve’s dinner, watching whatever was on the television in front of them. _Golden Girls, WTF?_

“You know what I miss?” Adam swayed toward him; eye’s never leaving Blanche Devereaux.

“What?”

“I miss cock.”

Steve choked on his seafood. “Excuse me?” He asked through a mouthful of batter.

“Michael was supposed to take over for my father. I went to college, got to experiment, fuck whoever I want without someone thinking I was less of a man for liking cock occasionally.”

Adam leveled a look at Steve. The sort of look that if Steve only knew Adam as a Yakuza boss would have made him nervous enough to call Danny for back up. But now that he’d seen the man drunk on daiquiris and heard Adam’s declaration, it wasn’t so quelling. Steve wondered if Kono knew that about her man. “Cock can be nice every now and then.” Steve locked his eyes on the TV and sipped at his beer.

“Really?”

“Really. But that’s a game for single men. And you aren’t.” It could also be a game for consenting threesomes, but Steve definitely didn’t want to know that about Kono.

“Please! You hate me and think I’m not good enough for her.”

“I don’t, but you aren’t.”

Adam nodded, and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Steve hoped the silence meant the conversation would switch topics, he’d much rather discuss the Golden Girls.

“I bet he’s good. Bet he fucks like a volcano.” Adam pushed the straw around his drink and spoke like he was talking about the weather.

“Who?” _You did not just ask that Steven!?!_ The self recrimination streaked across his mind followed quickly by _Don’t say Danny. Don’t say Danny. Don’t say Danny._

“ _Who?_ ” Adam snorted and grabbed an onion ring. “Your detective. Man, that ass!” Adam turned to look fully at Steve. “Does he switch, or is he strictly top?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Something in Steve started to get angry, but it was possible he was protesting too much.

“That’s a shame. I figured at the very least you, him, and your Navy friend would have had some memorable times.” He turned back to his drink and the sit-com.

Steve knew he could go a number of ways with his answer. He could laugh and joke. He could roll his eyes and pour Adam into a cab. But instead, Steve growled. “I don’t share.” It was low, quiet, and a little deadly.

“You don’t share her with him?” Adam sounded infinitely more sober and much more dangerous. “Or you don’t share him with her?”

Steve white knuckled the bottle in his hand and tried not to take a swing at Kono’s boyfriend.

Adam didn’t take the hint. “It would be hot watching him fuck her. Her long limbs, soft skin, and his compact power.” Adam closed his eyes, smirked, and continued to speak without a hint of drunkenness in his speech. “She’d love taking it too. Moans and tossing her hair, arching her back, but him,” Adam laughed and latched on to his straw for a moment. “He’d be watching you. Wouldn’t he-“

Steve pushed his beer and his plate away from him, looked Adam in the eye. “Are we doing this? Or are we going to sit here for hours pretending that you aren’t begging me to take you home and plow your ass?”

~~

And Steve was definitely plowing. Rutting into Adam like he was some sadistic fuck. Responding to the man’s demands of harder and more and _fuck me!_ It was hot and dirty and shameful in the way that Steve was sure he should feel for fucking Kono’s boyfriend. Adam was writhing and begging. Steve slapped his ass again. Told him to shut up once more. Pounded into Adam with everything he had until Adam came, and came hard.

Steve pulled out and watched the man collapse on the bed as he tore off the condom. He choked the base of his erection, waiting until Adam caught his breath, then Steve jerked off, coming all over Adam; back, legs, and red abused ass.

A minute later Steve manhandled Adam up further on the bed. Without letting him clean up, Steve threw a leg over Adam. Silently telling the man he was staying the night.

Steve didn’t sleep well, while Adam seemed to pass right out. He kept thinking about Kono, Danny, Cath, and again about Kono.

When the sun started creeping into the room, Steve was wide awake. Adam began to stir, immediately knowing where he was and who he was in bed with. He started rubbing against Steve’s thigh, but his hand was slapped away when he reached for Steve. “No, get yourself off. I wanna watch.”

Adam rolled to his back and started lazily stroking himself. Steve kept talking. “Think about what it would be like to have us in here fucking you. Taking turns with you.” He spoke slowly, lingering on each word. “Fucking you hard, riding you, sucking you off.” Adam’s hand sped up. “Or maybe you’d rather watch us? Fucking each other. We could tie you down. Give you a real show.” Steve watched as his hips started moving so that Adam was fucking his own hand more than jerking off. “Shove a big toy up your ass while we go at it.”

Adam came again. His voice was quiet but harsh with a “Yes.” Adam turned toward him, a smile on his lips. A smile that reached his eyes.

Steve rolled off the bed and stood up, gestured his guest toward him and said as brutally as he could manage. “I want to fuck your mouth before I have to go to work.”

The affection, but not the need, left Adam’s eyes, as he knelt on the floor in front of Steve and sucked him off like it was exactly what he’d been looking for when he said that he missed cock the night before. Steve came down his throat, pulling Adam’s hair hard enough that he was sure Adam would feel it for a few days. _Fuck!_ It was hot as hell, and not at all what he should be doing.

He left the Yakuza boss to let himself out and went for a swim.

~~

Steve’s thoughts weren't clear enough to make the swim good. He’d have thought that the exercise would help his mind, but the mind hindered the exercise, and he headed back in after a few minutes.

“You would not believe who I saw doing the walk of shame this morning.” Of course Danny would be waiting in Steve’s kitchen for him. Staring at the coffee maker while it dripped the coffee Danny had set up. “Well maybe you would believe it.”

“It’s-“

“DON’T tell me it’s not what I think it is. You’re lucky he was calling a cab and not his driver or we’d be fending off a mob incursion right now.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Danny shrugged, then stood and poured them both some coffee. “Did you know he bought a ring?”

Steve inhaled loudly. “How do you know?”

“Organized Crime is trailing him. He spent a suspicious amount of time in a jewelers looking at solitaire diamonds. They’ve been reporting things to Chin now and then, but that… That they didn’t want to tell him.”

“He’s not good enough for her.”

“Which you’ve just clearly demonstrated!”

“You plan on ratting me out?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Steve just stared blankly at his partner. “No, Steven, I wouldn’t tell Kono that her friend and boss spent the night fucking her soon-to-be-fiancé.”

“Are you going to bore your eyes into my skull until I tell her myself?”

“I’m old school. You do not confess your extra-curricular activities. And if Noshimuri is ever stupid enough to think he should be that honest, you better pray that he is as vague as possible. I would not place a bet on how a hand to hand fight would go between you and Kono.”

Steve thought on Danny’s words. His money would be on Kono, who would be smart enough to bring a gun to a fist fight. He stated again. “He’s not good enough for her.”

“That’s her call! Not yours! It is your big plan to shame-fuck every love interest of anyone on the team that you don’t find worthy? You didn’t like Rachel, would you have fucked her to keep her away?”

“Jesus, Danny! It’s not the same at all!” _Because there was no way-_ He stopped that thought before it became more, before it came out of his mouth. “It’s not the same.”

Danny’s fingers came together to touch at the tips. “Let me ask – When you said ‘please’, if he had said ‘no’, would you have pushed until he said yes?”

“Adam said please.”

Danny nodded, as if suddenly the situation made all the sense in the world to him. “The brother’s not going to let the business go clean.”

“No. He’ll take Adam out, or down, soon enough. We just have to keep her safe until then.”

“Go get dressed.” Danny nodded in the direction of the doorway. “I’ll try to figure out how to get Chin in the loop without telling him Noshimuri left here walking like a duck.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Distinction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690083) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)




End file.
